Magus Daughter
by wolfandllamalover
Summary: Fairy Tail is actually my favourite anime. I imagined this story idea and couldn't wait to write it. It is about an OC girl who wants to go to Fairy Tail in order to find a family. She meets a mysterious boy along the way and his cat. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The People Known as the Magus**

* * *

The wizards of ancient times were a different kind of human. They lived long lives and wielded great mysterious power. Their eyes would always sparkle as if stars were placed in coloured skies. Each of these wizards were known as the magus. A long time ago they travelled to many places taking care of village after village. Helping the normal humans who did not yet know they too possessed magic.

A man helped many villages in his travels. His name was King Zaccai, ruler of the magus. Back before he was made king he travelled alone. That was when he met his wife, the Queen, Agape. He remembered the day he met her very well.

The village was suffering the wrath of a dragon. He was eating the villagers one by one. Each night, the people were living in terror. Zaccai with his blonde hair and sparkling rose eyes calmed the people. He told them he would take care of it. Each villager approached him in gratitude. They expressed concern for his safety. He said, "don't worry my fellow comrades. I will defeat this dragon."

He took off into the nearby forests searching for the man-eating creature. His head hung low, "why did I lie? There's no magic to kill a dragon."

"You'll do it! I'll help!" a woman's voice said from above him.

He looked up and he saw a beautiful bright blonde young woman. Her sparkling eyes were like a reflection of the sky. She was sitting on a branch right above him. She smiled brightly at him. Her dress flew in the wind as she gracefully jumped down. Her great leap revealed her slender legs. The rest of her seemed to be quite slender as well. Her chest was a little large for her figure, but it wasn't too big. Zaccai, being the young man that he was, blushed deeply. She looked at him, her smile never once leaving her face, "you said you have a dragon problem? I'll help!"

"You know magic to defeat a dragon?"

"There's no magic like that that exists, but I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Zaccai walks past her. "Thanks for the offer, but I promised the villagers that'd I take care of it myself."

Her smile becomes gentle when they rest on his tall back. "I'm sure they won't mind you getting help. Everyone needs help sometimes."

Zaccai kept walking forward and did not say anything. The young woman followed him. They walked quite a ways. In a clearing they found the dragon resting on top of a pile of human bones. "I'll take care of it. They'll eat us magus too if we're not careful so you better stay out of this," when he finished speaking he turned to look at the woman, but she was gone.

She was already standing near the dragon. She was about to poke it when Zaccai teleported with magic to her and took her hand away. "Are you crazy? Trying to get us killed?"

"But I know the language of dragons," Zaccai lets go of her and remains silent. Listening to her closely, "I figured we could talk it out with him and maybe convince him to stop eating the villagers."

"You think that would work?" he asks.

"We could try."

Zaccai steps out of way. They managed to talk to the dragon. The young woman talked to the dragon in his language. She nodded at him, he nodded back and flew away. Zaccai was surprised by how fast it took her. The dragon promised to leave the village alone.

"You have amazing skills of diplomacy, what is your name?" Zaccai asks her.

"Agape," she said with a smile.

Zaccai smiled back at her.

The two travelled for awhile and made a name for themselves. When the time for a city of magus came they were summoned to lead as King and Queen. Their city became well-known amongst the normal people who dwelled in villages. They ruled for five hundred years. Near the end of their ruling they had a daughter named, Eleanor, who closely resembled her mother, she had her hair, figure and eyes. There was peace in the land until a dark wizard caused chaos in the villages. He convinced the dragons to eat as many villagers as they could. He manipulated spirits and fairies to bring harm to humans. The humans became enraged and attacked the city. The magus wanted to defend in full force against the humans, but the King told them to bring no harm to them. The people gathered an army of an overwhelming number. They surprised the magus by wielding magic. Zaccai and Agape did not expect their trump card. The magus were defeated, and killed. All except for the young Eleanor. She was spared and taken as a slave. She served her duties as a slave until she turned eighteen. She snuck away on her birthday.

The slender Eleanor began to travel that day. Helping people. She went to many different countries. She met a wizard on her travels. Her eyes gave her away, but the man did not try to harm her. He took her in and taught her magic. She lived with him until he died. She still looked young when he died. Almost as though she had barely aged since eighteen. Eleanor travelled again, helping people using her magic. She discovered many things, humans who could use magic to bring down a dragon. She also discovered that people are slowly forgetting about the magus. In three hundred years this granted her to roam freely in her home country, that called itself, Fiore.

She did not respond to him out of fear. Soon four hundred years passed and she looked as young as a woman in her twenties. She continued her travels until she came across a rural village.

She was shopping in the market when a man lightly bumped into her shoulder. Eleanor turned to him and he was an ordinary young man in his twenties. He gazed into her eyes. "They're like stars in a blue sky," he said to her.

Eleanor smiled at him. She settled down with the man and together they had a child, a daughter. They named her Enrie. She looked as identical and beautiful as her mother. Except her eyes sparkled only on certain occasions.

Eleanor told the ordinary man who her people were and what happened to them. He promised to keep her secret safe. Enrie was three when she told him. She watched them talk about it from behind a crack in the door. When they finished she scurried off to bed.

By five years Enrie had forgotten about their talk. She was a happy sweet loving child. Eleanor gave Enrie a unique blue necklace. It sparkled as her eyes did. Her mother said, "this is an ancient stone. It'll protect you when I'm not around."

A week later after she gave the necklace her mother left. Her reasons were unknown. After her mother left her father was quite cold to Enrie.

The child developed a love for magic. She would watch in awe whenever wizards would come to town. Her father always took her away from them too early. Whenever she tried to learn it from one of his books he would snatch it away and slap her cheek. Eventually, she stayed away from his library. Her father abandoned her when she turned nine.

Since then she was taken in by an orphanage with a cruel house mother. The cruel woman starved the children, made them wear rags and made them pickpocket. Enrie is clumsy, thus she was poor at this and always got caught. They would snatch their wallet back and slap her cheek. The house mother even stole her blue necklace and kept it. When she was nine and living at the orphanage she saw something that made her curious about magic again.

She was running from pickpocketing a man when she stumbled into a newspaper stand. One flew down to where she lay. She got up and the first thing she saw was a headline. It read, "Fairy Tail Members go missing at Tenrou Island."

"Fairy Tail?" she asked herself.

The man she stole from grabbed her rags and lifted her into the air. "You brat! I'll teach you a lesson!"

The newspaper merchant put his hand on the man. The merchant was a brittle old man. The man turned to him with a scowl, "what?!"

"The child is still learning. Soon she'll see that there is always another way of living," the old man said.

The angry man sighed and let Enrie down. The child bowed to the old man, the old man nodded his head at her. Before she left she asked, "what is Fairy Tail?"

"A mage's guild," the man said with a smile, "they are said to be like family."

"Like family?"

The old man waved goodbye. Enrie ran off toward the orphanage. "Family," she whispered quietly to herself.

She lived at the orphanage for seven more years. When she turned sixteen she left. Wearing nothing more than rags and the necklace that she secretly took back from the house mother. Enrie looked back at the village only once. She stood at the edge of the village and waved goodbye. Then with a bright smile she took off. Heading towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

Enrie laid in the street of a small town. Her stomach is rumbling loudly. "Uhhhh... so hungry…" she said to herself, "I don't have any money. Maybe I should have taken some from that hag."

Her stomach rumbles again. She tries to move but falls down. Her body starts twitching and she is making a weird face. A nobleman approaches her. "Miss, are you alright?" he asks.

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm way too hungry," she says.

The nobleman laughs, "I see, well I have plenty of food at my house," he picks her up short slender body in his arms, "I'll feed you little miss."

He takes her to a glorious mansion. She stares in awe, mouth gaping open. Drool goes down her chin. The nobleman laughs again, "you are a funny one little miss."

He takes her inside and calls for a maid. An older woman in uniform approaches them. "Aisla, we have a weary traveller."

The maid bows. She takes Enrie in her arms and carries her to the kitchen. The maid feeds the girl roast beef, soup, and bread. When Enrie is done eating the maid glares, "who are you young one?"

Enrie flinches, "just a passing traveller."

"We fed you and you won't tell us your name?"

"M-my name is Enrie."

"Any last name?"

"I've long forgotten it."

"I see."

Enrie smiles at the older woman, "thanks for feeding me! I will never forget your kindness."

The maid smiles gently at her. Enrie looked around the kitchen then an idea struck her. She stood up grinning at the older woman, "can I become a maid here?!"

"A what? Why? We have no openings," she told Enrie.

"Please! I need money to get there!"

"To where?"

"To Fairy Tail!"

The maid laughs, "Fairy Tail is dead. Their core members may be back, but they have been away for seven years. Their strength has dwindled. Why would you want to go there and not Sabertooth?"

"Because, I want a family," Enrie said with a downcast gaze.

The maid pats her on the shoulder, "well, I'll ask the Master."

Enrie gives Aisla a big hug. "I can't believe I'll be able to go there," she says with a big smile.

Enrie was so happy that her eyes for a brief moment sparkled. The maid got a glimpse of it. She rubbed her eyes, the sparkles in Enrie's eyes were gone. Aisla shrugged it off and left to ask the Master. He allowed for Enrie to become a maid. Thus, Enrie began her days working for the Carter Household.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I daydreamed and imagined this story and fell in love with it. So I decided I couldn't wait to write it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The days at the Carter house start early. Around 4:00 a.m. exactly. Each of these mornings, Enrie is the first to get up. She secretly reads a few books in the library before starting breakfast. Today's first meal is seasoned poached egg, toast for dipping, and a lovely earl grey tea. Enrie smiles as she brings it out to the Master of the household. Lord Kenneth Carter, landowner of the towns West Fiore, and known for his famous book publishing company, 'Carter Books'. He is also known to be a kind and gentle man. He takes care of his family and servants very well. He is especially fond of Enrie, when she brings out his meal with a lovely smile he returns her gesture. Once breakfast is served it's onto cleaning the mansion.

Enrie starts with his children's rooms. She takes care of the sheets and wipes down the bathroom until it is spotless. She makes the bed once she washes the sheets. Then she dusts off the curtains and windows. Once each room is done she works on the corridors until each aspect is as clean as it can be for the day. Then she focuses on lunch. Today's lunch for the Carter household is roasted duck soup. Enrie prepares it excellently. Kenneth and his family enjoy it very much. Then she cleans the library for the next few hours. Then the bathrooms. By late afternoon the cleaning is done. Enrie is exhausted but she ignores it and makes dinner. Today she makes roast beef with yorkshire pudding and roasted asparagus. She works very hard to make it medium, the preferred state of beef in the Carter household. Once dinner is served and the family is enjoying it Enrie has the rest of the night off. She bows to Lord Kenneth. "Master, I hope you have enjoyed your day," she tells him genuinely.

Kenneth Carter pats her head, "why so formal? You have already been here almost a year, and yet tomorrow you are leaving us."

Her bow deepens, "you'll always have my gratitude."

Once the Lord leaves Enrie makes herself something to eat for the first time in the day. She eats pasta, spaghetti. It's taste is delightful. She enjoys it very much. Once her dinner has been eaten she makes tea. It's not as delightful and fancy as the family's earl grey, it's just regular tea. She enjoys it very much. Then she squeals and leaps for joy. With a big grin she exclaims, "I can't believe I go to Fairy Tail tomorrow!"

She swirls and dances, "I wonder what adventures I'll have," she stops and smiles to the floor, "and I'll have a family."

There is a knock on the door. Enrie opens it. It is Aisla. She frowns at Enrie, "so you're leaving tomorrow."

Enrie nods her head. She holds Aisla's hand, "I'll never forget your kindness."

As the girl speaks there are sparkles in her eyes. Aisla looks into them, "it is happening again."

"My eyes? Strange," Enrie answers seemingly confused.

Aisla smiles a small smile at her and pats her head. "Don't worry, energetic one, whatever it is there must be a reason."

Enrie nods her head. Aisla goes to an office that is attached to the kitchen. She takes out money and hands it to Enrie. The girl smiles at the money. Aisla seems concerned, "do you have enough to leave?"

Enrie nods her head, "I have enough to last me a week of travelling," the girl holds Aisla's hand, "I'll never forget all that you've taught me."

It is later in the evening, Enrie steps outside to take a walk around the mansion. She smiles at the cold night air. Once she walks through the garden she steps outside of the gate. The guard waves at her. She waves back. She is about to walk toward town when something catches her eye. A boy. He is passed out in front of the gate. Enrie freaks out a little. Then she regains composure and lifts him up with her shoulders. She carries him to the mansion. She rings the bell, Aisla answers the door. She raises her eyebrow at Enrie. The young woman bows to her, "please I found him collapsed. I think he needs help."

Aisla helps her carry the boy in. They lay him down in the maids quarters. Aisla scowls at Enrie, "I'll let the Master know. Stay with this boy."

Enrie smiles at Aisla. Once Aisla leaves Enrie studies the boy. He is quite handsome. Shoulder length black hair, he is tall and lean, yet muscular. He is wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans. There are black boots on his feet. Enrie grows very curious. There is an interesting chain from his belt to his pocket. She has never seen his outfit before. While studying him she notices a deep wound on his side. Enrie panics and runs to the kitchen. She boils some water and gets some sterile white towels. Before she cleans his wound she feels his forehead. He has a slight fever. She runs back to the kitchen to get a cold cloth. She places it on his forehead. Then she takes off his hoodie and takes care of his wound. Luckily, it's not too deep, but it's not something to take lightly. Enrie understands this and takes great care in how she treats him. Aisla and Lord Kenneth come into the maids quarters. They study him. "Is he running a fever, Enrie?"

"Yes, Master. His wound is deep, not too deep, but it shouldn't be thought of lightly," the girl tells him with a quiet voice.

"Make sure he stays well hydrated," Lord Kenneth says.

Enrie smiles at him and then gets the boy some refreshing water. Immediately after she gives it him it falls out of his mouth. Enrie tries again. It falls out of his mouth. She doesn't give up. An idea strikes her, she feels shy from it. "Perhaps, I should give to him mouth to mouth," she blushes at the thought.

She shakes her head and takes a sip. She sits beside the boy and leans in. Enrie puts her mouth on the boy's lips. The water goes in successfully. Little does she know his wound closes and his fever breaks. The boy opens his eyes and looks at her. Enrie pulls away and smiles. The handsome boy studies her for awhile before he speaks up. "I feel violated," the boy says in a low deep voice.

Enrie hears him and looks at him. Their eyes meet. The boy seems to blush. So does Enrie. She stands up quickly, "i-it's not what it looks like! You were passed out and I needed to keep you hydrated!"

The boy smiles at her. He looks at her with a strange gaze. Enrie still blushes. She snaps out of it and runs to his side and puts her hand to his forehead. The boy blushed. Enrie seems to freak out a little, "you don't have a fever, why is your face red? Is something hurting?"

The boy laughs, "you're a funny one. Who are you?"

She gives him a big grin, "Enrie, you?"

In that moment, something walks into the room and blops and the bed. It seems to be a navy blue cat? Or at least that's what Enrie thought it was. "You're a strange creature," she tells it.

"How rude! How dare you disgrace the great, Winchie-sama!" it exclaims to her.

"Winchie-sama? Wait, how are you talking?" she asks it with wonder and mild confusion.

"Yes, Winchie-sama is I! Understand? Insolent human," Winchie tells her with a smirk.

Enrie seems to ignore the cat and she pulls on his ear. The boy starts bellowing a laugh. Winchie squirms, "you brat! Let me go!"

Winchie manages to get out of her clutches and a pair of wings magically appear on his back. He flies up into the air. He points at Enrie with a scowl, "human, you shall feel my wrath when you mess with the Great Winchie-sama!"

Right as he is exclaiming his wings disappear and he falls. Enrie quickly catches him. The cat's stomach growls. Enrie panics and takes him into the kitchen. The boy stands up and leans against the door frame. He watches her as she feeds the cat some leftover roast beef. The cat comes back to life. He climbs onto the kitchen counter and bows to Enrie. "Even though I said some harsh things you have saved Winchie-sama. I'm forever grateful."

"Me too. She saved me too Winchie," the boy says with a deep voice.

Enrie smiles at the both of them. Her face drops and it grows serious. "Are you a wizard? You have a magical cat."

The boy grins at her. "In a way. I'm not apart of any guild."

Enrie grabbed his hand and looked at him with a smile and wonder. "C-can you teach me?" she asks happily.

The boy laughed with a big grin, "sorry, I like your spirit, but I don't know how to teach my magic. I don't think it can be taught by a human."

Enrie lost her enthusiasm and let go of his hand. She suddenly seemed very disappointed. She sat down on a chair with a frown. Winchie landed on the table and approached her. He put a paw on her arm that rested on the table. "Human girl, why are so focussed on learning magic?"

Enrie scowled. The boy sat next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked her his voice seems concerned.

"I want to go to Fairy Tail. I've never really had a family. So when I hear that they were like family I really wanted to go there," the boy is listening to her, he's giving her his sole attention, Enrie's face fell to a shy expression, "I want to go there, but the only magic I know is what I've read in a book. I've never really practiced it."

As she spoke her eyes sparkled like stars. The boy looked at them with curiosity. Winchie saw them too. He was also curious. Then the boy grinned at her, "I'm sure knowing magic is closer to you than you think."

Enrie looked at him confused. "Winchie-sama agrees, Ryou-sama is very right."

"Ryou-sama? Your name is Ryou?"

The boy nods his head with a grin. Enrie holds out her hand. He takes it. "Pleased to meet you Ryou!"

"I'm glad I met you, Enrie," he tells her with a strange gaze again.

The boy named Ryou is standing at the gate with Winchie. He waves goodbye. Enrie waves at him. He leaves heading toward the town. Enrie goes back inside. She leans against the door with a blush. "He sure was very nice! My heart felt weird being near him, maybe we can be friends!"

Enrie walks toward the maid's quarters while humming. She seems to be really happy. She makes herself a late night snack and tea. Something amiss happens while she peacefully sips away. A shadow seems to sneak into the mansion. Toward the kitchen, it watches her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for encouraging me to keep going. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I decided to add another OC muahahaha!


End file.
